Heartburn
by FudginAshKetchup
Summary: Megamind, disguised as "Bernard", buys Roxanne a cup of coffee from Starbucks and walks her home. Takes place on the same day as the picnic date from the movie, right before the last dinner date. ONESHOT R&R!


Alright guys, this is my first Megamind fic! I'm not much of a writer, but i couldn't get this idea out of my head! Hope you enjoy! Dont forget to review, but I'll remind you again at the end, JUST IN CASE

* * *

"That'll be 3 dollars sir," said the Starbucks employee as he tenderly handed over two cups of coffee. "Careful, its hot!"

Megamind, disguised as Bernard, handed him a five and told him to keep the change. Not because he wanted to give the minimum wage worker a little extra cash, but more so to look like a little bit of a "high roller" in an attempt to impress Roxanne.

However he knew that wasn't necessary. He and Roxanne had just spent a whole day in the town Central Park having a delicious picnic and spilling life secrets to each other, leading him to believe that she was in fact impressed with him already. The way she had smiled at him made something in his heart jump every time, and he enjoyed feeling that way. The only snag was the fact that he hadn't told her who he REALLY was yet, and by now that just seemed to be nothing more than a minor speed bump. She would never have to know his true identity…he was preparing himself to stay like this for as long as it took to win her affections.

The bell above the door rang as Megamind opened it and led Roxanne outside into the crisp night air. "Here you are," He said as he handed over one of the coffee cups, "Careful though, it is rather scorching."

"Thank you," she said as she wrapped her hands around the cup, absorbing the warmth. She put her lips to the tip of the cap trying to cool it with her breath. "That was nice of you to give that boy a tip."

He shrugged, almost cringing at the idea of being overly-nice. "What can I say, under my devilishly good looks, I actually am a pretty nice guy!" he said, convincing himself that he was joking.

She giggled, "Oh really? Devilishly good looks?" She teased and looked up at him like he had stated the grass was blue.

He did a fake gasp and pretended to grab his heart with his free hand. "I am slain!" he leaned his head a little closer to her face and made a devilish smirk, "You caught me... I guess I should stop pretending that my ego is bigger than your ex-boyfriends biceps."

A stifled giggle escaped her lips as she looked up at him with a smile, but what she spoke had a stern tone. "I told you," she gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder, "I never dated Metroman!" After she finished the sentence, Megamind noticed her look away for just a moment, almost like she was pondering if she should say something next.

"I always preferred brains over brawn in my men anyway," She said it like it had nothing to do with anything between them whatsoever, but the smug smile tugging at the corners of her cheeks as she took a sip of her coffee said otherwise. She knew she had struck a nerve.

Megamind slightly turned his face to hide a blush, but kept his composure and pursed his lips into a smirk. "You don't say…" he took a sip of his own coffee while he raised his eyebrow in a questionable fashion, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Just then, she leaned to her left and wrapped her arm snugly around "Bernard's". "Oh, I say alright," His eyes widened slightly as he looked down and she rested her cheek just below his shoulder. She smiled while looking up at him with her ice blue eyes. Just as he smiled back, she slipped her arm down his and intertwined their fingers.

He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as they continued to walk down the street. The heat from the warm coffee felt like nothing compared to the heat from Roxanne's hand entangled with his own. Never in his whole life had he been attracted to anyone like this before. He had always felt differently towards Roxanne, maybe that's why almost every last one of his plans involved kidnapping her. The way her clothes extravagantly complimented the curves of her body, the way her quirky personality always kept him on the edge, the way…

"Well, here we are!"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he realized that they were standing in front of Roxanne's apartment building. "Yes, it seems so!" He nervously smiled at her, but on the inside he was disappointed that their time to part had come so soon. He shuffled his feet slightly.

"Thank you for such a great time today, as always," she said, hand still locked with his.

"No, no, no, thank you. Whenever we spend time together, I… I…" He stumbled on his words, squeezing her hand a little tighter for a moment to silently tell her what he wanted to say.

Her eyes sparkled. "I'm so happy I can be so honest with you, I have this feeling like we can talk about practically anything together." She took a step forward towards him.

He wanted give a quirky response, but when he opened his mouth, his vocal cords seemed to be frozen shut. Roxanne noticed that he was a little tense, and unconsciously moved her hand from his and gently rubbed the hair on the back of his neck to comfort him. Her eyes wandered on his face until they met with his green ones, eyelids half shut, clearly enjoying the sensual moment between the two. "Goodnight Bernard," She whispered and kissed him on the cheek, but just before her lips had the chance to leave, something inside Megamind took over. He seized the opportunity to take his right hand and move her lips to his.

Taken aback, Roxanne jumped a little bit, but she wasn't about to complain. She and Bernard without a doubt had a connection, and she hoped this moment would come one day. _His lips are so soft_, she thought, sliding her free hand down his smooth cheek.

Megamind's heart was racing faster than he ever imagined it could. She was responding positively to his advances! In the midst of his excitement from her approval, he carelessly threw his coffee over his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close body close to his.

He pulled her in so fast that Roxanne didn't have time to move her own coffee, and it smashed between the two of them, spilling the scorching hot beverage all over Megamind's sweater.

"AAAAHHHH!" Megamind wailed in pain and grabbed his stomach, feeling unsure and slightly frieghtened of the burning feeling he suddenly felt.

Roxanne threw her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh, Bernard!" Panic started to ensue in her brain, and she nervously moved her hands around as if to try and do something, but was afraid to touch him. "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Bernard! The coffee slipped my mind…and my hand apparently…"

He put his hands on top of his sweater in the area where the burn was and jumped up and down, scrunching his face and biting his lower lip. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay!" He said quickly, silently thanking God that the coffee didn't hit his watch and made him blow his cover.

"Oh no, I've ruined your sweater! And I've BURNED YOU!" She gasped and grabbed his arm, "Come on upstairs, I'll clean you up!" she sputtered and dragged him up to her second floor apartment.

She fumbled with her key card and finally put it in the slot and swung the door open. "Bernard, go sit on the couch, I'll be right there with a cold towel!" she tapped his shoulder nervously and pushed him gently towards the couch. Grabbing a towel from the counter and moistening it with cold water, she rung it out and rushed over to the couch in a panic.

"Bernard, I'm so sorry, here let me take care of it," she sat down next to him as he held his stomach with one hand. Suddenly the obvious realization that the towel wasn't going to do much with his sweater still on came to her, and she felt the blood rush to her face. "Uhm… Bernard," she rubbed the back of her neck, dreading the words she was about to utter from her mouth. "I'm going to have to ask you to… to take your shirt off." She said as calmly as possible, nervously pushing a piece of her short hair behind her ear.

However Megamind's reaction was not as calm and collected as her's was. He audiably gulped to himself and then decided it was best to make a snarky response to make the situation less tense. "Don't you think we are a little early into our…relationship…for this?" He said in a mildly teasing voice, but then squinted in pain from the burn. She gave him a stern look, but was a little surprised that he had practically referred to them as a couple.

"Bernard, hurry up, I just want to help! This towel isn't going to serve much of a purpose just sitting here in my hand!"

Megamind felt butterflies beating the seams of his stomach, but didn't protest, because after all it wasn't his real body anyway and this burn was seriously painful. He quickly slid off his brown suit jacket and struggled to pull the blue sweater over his head, and Roxanne instinctively helped him tug it over his large head of hair and tossed it to the side of the couch.

Megamind, feeling slightly vulnerable, pretended that suddenly the sweater he was just wearing had gotten interesting and began to fiddle with it. Roxanne took this moment to control her eyes and intently study his burn, which wasn't too serious but it was definitely a bright, irritated red-ish color and she could see that it was bothering him. She took a breath and calmly said, "This might sting a little bit," gently placing the cold towel onto his scorch.

He tensed up a little from both her touch and the startling cold feeling, but it only took him around ten seconds to get used to it and he relaxed a little.

Roxanne caught her eyes wandering across his body. She wouldn't say he was "defined", but he was most certainly fit. She liked her men without large muscles anyway, and realized that his appeared to be just right. Her stomach got tight, grasping the fact that she shouldn't be studying his body like this, and she averted her eyes to his. "Feel better?" She asked with a smile, hoping he didn't catch her giving his chest a visual up-down.

However she was wrong and he had caught her red handed. In fact, it had actually made him feel a little more secure that she appeared to be impressed with "his" figure. He took the opportunity to flaunt his male bravado. "Yes," he smirked, "and I couldn't help but notice that you think I look a little better too… it's not polite to stare." He teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I was just checking to see if you had anymore burns. Can't have you walking out of here still in pain, can we?"

"I guess I can always count on you to give me third degree burns and then mend them. You're so good to me," he said through a smile.

"With that attitude, next time I'll see to it that they are third degree burns!"

"Great, then I will have another reason to come to your apartment again," he blurted out, but then thought he made a little mistake by saying that when he saw Roxanne's surprised face. "Heh, sorry, that was a little overboard I assume. I apologize, I was just joking."

She chuckled at his insecurity. "Bernard, I know, relax! I'm not going to condemn you or anything like that! And besides, you know I like spending time with you… maybe I'll make you a nice homemade dinner sometime."

Megamind's insides went soft. "I'd like that," he responded, looking at the towel that had now become room temperature. Roxanne realized what he was looking and took the towel off of his stomach and inspected the wound.

"It looks better… but do you want me to wet the towel again?" She asked, getting up to put the used towel in the sink.

Megamind shook his head, "No, you've done quite enough for me Roxanne, thank you," he said standing up and grabbing his clothing from the couch. "No one has ever taken care of me like that before,"

Roxanne smiled to herself as she placed the towel in the sink. "That's really sweet of you to say Bernard," she walked back over to where he was standing and unconsciously folded her arms. "You'll be going then I guess, huh?"

He gripped the blue sweater in his hands. "Yes, I suppose it is about that time…"

"Are you sure you don't want me to wrap you up or anything like that? I hope it still doesn't hurt," She gently reached out and touched the bare skin near his burn, causing him to jump a little bit.

"No, it's fine," He shook his head, "I have a kit at home for it, I'll take care of it when I get there." He assured her. Then he reached out and grabbed her hand, pushed it against his chest, and caressed it with his thumb. "I know I must sound completely redundant," He said shyly, "but I can't thank you enough. So, thank you once again." He flashed his pearly whites at her.

She grinned again and shook her head. "Bernard, you're more than welcome." She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he returned the hug, both of them enjoying each other's touch. "Sorry that I'm such a klutz."

"You're my favorite klutz, if it makes a difference."

"It does," she laughed and placed her hands on his cheeks. There was another splurge of tension between the two, and Megamind fought the urge to kiss her forever, right there on the spot. This woman was without a doubt, the woman of his dreams, there was no denying it.

He looked straight into her bright, energetic, caring blue eyes and froze his entire body for a moment. Seeing that she was doing the same, he decided one last kiss wouldn't hurt, and he swooped in for one quick but passionate kiss. As soon as it started, it was over, but Roxanne's lips were still slightly parted right afterwards. It almost looked like she wanted…more… but was too afraid to say it. When she finally muscled up the courage, she reluctantly said, "I think it's time for you to go."

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered and turned around to put his sweater back on, followed by his jacket. Roxanne walked with him to the door of her apartment, thanking him for being so understanding and giving her an overall exciting day.

"I'm glad you had fun, I did as well, aside from the 'burning coffee all over my chest' part," He pestered while rolling his eyes. She pursed her lips and gave him a friendly shove out the open door. When he turned to look back at her, she leaned her head on the wooden frame. He stared at her intently, and she stared back at him, both knowing what the other one was thinking.

Roxanne sighed. "I don't want to rush things," She finally said quietly, breaking the silence.

"I know."

"I mean, I think we have great chemistry Bernard, but now's just not the time…"

"I know." He smiled understandingly.

She smiled back. "But we're still on for dinner tomorrow night, right?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't cancel it for the world." He assured her.

"Fantastic, I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you then Bernard,"

"Yes, I'll meet you there at 8:30… see you then Roxanne,"

"Goodbye Bernard…" she said with a hint of reluctance.

"Goodbye Roxanne," He gave her a small wave and descended down the stairs of the apartment, hearing Roxanne's door shut slowly behind him.

He skipped down the stairs with the biggest smile he had ever caught himself with in a long time. As he opened the door and the cold, night air swooped in his face, it didn't affect him in the slightest. He felt absolutely and utterly invincible. When he was with Roxanne, he felt so nervous, he felt so needed, he felt like he was up high in the sky without a safety net…

And he loved every second of it.


End file.
